Photo-Inspired Short Stories
This is something new that I've been trying out with my girlfriend, Evelyn. One of us will pick out a random image and show it to the other, and then the other would be tasked with writing a short story on it. This page will just be a collection of the stories, along with the images. It may or may not be updated regularly. I feel that this is a great exercise for improving writing skills, and it's also fun to do. One: Written by Winston The dark night shadows were far from me, having been cast away by the shrine I had entered. Now, little old me stood upon a velvet and wood stool, surrounded on all sides by walls lined with all sorts of gadgets and doodads, most of which I couldn't recognize. In front of me stood the Great Hag, with eyes of wisdom, but also sadness. Its long hair resembled a flowing silver waterfall, and it seemed to glow in the dim light of the single large candle. It held its hand out to me, and a small orb appeared. "Do you accept, after traveling countless miles, the gift of a new life, a new heart and soul?" the Great Hag's voice boomed, but somehow... softly. I was humbled by its voice, and its offering, even though this is what I had ventured so long to attain. Out of my nervousness, I nodded shyly. And so the Hag closed its fingers around the orb, and then opened them up again, revealing a small human shape, with long wings on its back. It hovered, studying me, before it flew into me and disappeared. And that was the end of the old me. Two: Written by Evelyn Ice hung on every building, with the cold wind blowing hard enough to freeze you instantly. It was beautiful, but a deadly sight to all that viewed it. No one laughed or cried, not a human or animal in view. Most would wonder where they all were in other circumstances, but it was soon realized, that this was the Old Dead Planet, Earth. Three: Written by Winston The vast sea was all that could be seen in all directions. It was endless, and it was hungry. Always hungry. The only disturbance in the never-ending ocean was a peculiar mansion-like home sitting strangely in the midst of it all. It was impossible to miss, in the deep blue color of the deep, dark waters. Who is in this home, you ask? No one, for only the ghosts of mankind reside here. Four: Written by Evelyn (This is personally my favorite one.) "Don't look at me! I don't want to be looked at!" The mental patient wailed at the nurse, her nails digging into the poor women's hand. "Security!" The nurse screamed, and pushed the emergency button around her neck. "I don't like you! I hate all of you, you're trying to hurt me, and poison me with your medicines!" A sedative was injected, and the guards entered the room, dragging her out. The nurse, eyes wide with tears, managed to wrangle her in in the straight jacket, that was kept on the cabinet. Within seconds, the patient relaxed, and breathed in, but still managed to keep an eerie smile on her face. The guards, and nurse, left her alone to herself. The door slammed shut, and a butterfly fluttered in. "Do blue butterflies eat pieces of the sky? If so, what do the red ones eat?" "I must be a red one, then." Five: Written by Winston How long ago was it that things were normal, and there was a life I could return to without consequence? It was too long a time ago. Now, I stand on the dock, during the darkest of nights I had ever seen. The crescent moon shone brightly in the sky, but its light had somehow failed to illumine the world. Upon observing that, I turned my attention to the dark waters. I held my business briefcase firmly in my hand, and I prepared myself for the jump. The last thing I heard was the horn of a train, in the distance. Six: Written by Evelyn If you ever see my friend, the leader, tell him that I want to see him again. I want to follow him, and I want his grace of his presence again. I want to listen to the song he plays on the flute, with that high, but beautiful melody. I want to see his bright eyes, always twinkling. I want to see his light, that shines even in the darkest of nights. It is a curved and wonderful candle. Your friend, the big city. Seven: Written by Winston "911? Help. A shirtless guy is sitting behind me while I play the xylophone with a torch in my hand. And he has a torch, too." I whispered into my cellphone as I looked behind me to the creepy guy. Out of nowhere, he unexpectedly licked my face. Eight: Written by Evelyn Raver walked around the castle, its foundation about to collapse at any second, but he didn't care. He was alone, and no one even knew he was there. He wasn't even human; the humans in the little village above knew him as "The Death Eater," and always avoided the castle in general. It was once a wonderful and marvelous mansion, however how old, it stood as if it was the king of the earth. Now, it was in a state of disrepair. What was once bustling and happy, turned to dismay and despair. He was an old, worn down looking thing, often translucent on his worse days. Nine: Written by Winston It was always the same. My mind would succumb to the... darkness within itself. And that would always lead to... the pain I bring others. Unintentional. I'm only... being myself, really. But then... everything has to come to an end, and... it always does. The "dark" side of me always breaks through and... i̸t̛ ̸͜a̢̨l̀w͏̨ay͘s͏̶͠ ̷wì͢ń̸s͘͝͡.͝ So, I return to... my e̶s͜͠ca҉͢pe̵͡.̧͜ The pain feels good to me, but not to others... And... My mind goes lax. Ten: Written by Evelyn The old man, every evening, when he retired and went to bed, put his two shoe laces in the shape of a heart. He did that every single night after his wife died, because you can always judge a man by his shoes. Eleven: Written by Winston I am the one, he who carries the souls of the dead and misguided to their final place of resting. I, with the twisted body, and the skull of pure misery, and the eyes of knowledge. My eternal responsibility, the taker of life, the giver of sadness. I am the one of many forms, the one of endless possibilities, and the one of power, power that lasts forever. I am Death, I am purity. And I am nothing more! Twelve: Written by Evelyn The Lutece Twins were always on the move, never straying from their mission. At most times, they were waiting. And waiting. And waiting some more. This time, they were at a small inn in the country side. Robert of course, loved this break, while Rosalind hated it. Robert liked it simply because he got a break, Rosalind hated it because there was nothing to study, or learn for that matter. There was nothing the pairs of one whole could do about it, liking it or not. Rosalind decided that, because there was nothing at all to do, she ought to go to sleep and get some rest. She clambered into the clunky bed, and went to sleep. She soon awakened in the night, disturbed by a high pitch noise. It was a beautiful, but rather odd shrieking. Robert, she realized, was playing the violin. Thirteen: Written by Winston And now I write, dear diary, the tale of how I came to be in this dreaded place. At this very moment, I sit upon the tree stump I have sat upon each time I have written, many times before. So many times, in fact, that I cannot remember offhand. As the mist from the evening rainstorms settled this night, I felt a strange feeling come over me. It was almost like... home? I can't explain it. At any rate, I thought it prudent to document the events which led to my unfortunate imprisonment here, in this strange realm, as the feeling reminded me of my past. I remember the day. I stood upon my makeshift stage on the back of my horse-drawn carriage, advertising a new, fabulous, and... ineffective "elixir". Yes, I had made many sales that day. But all the while, I had felt uneasy. The sky that day was dark, but there were few clouds. It was a hazy shade of... violet, if my memory serves me correctly. A strange man pushed through the crowd. He wore a leopard-print scarf around his neck, and his apparel was most unusual. It was a pale yellow, like a diseased lemon... I can't explain the color better than that. He requested not one, not two, but fifteen bottles of my "elixir". I was astounded at this, and I asked what price he offered for my bottles. I was blown away when he mentioned the sizable price of $1,500! That price was far more than what even fifty of the bottles were worth! But, needless to say, I accepted the offer. Then... I was here, in the land where the hills have teeth, and the moon watches, even during daylight hours. I have been here for now five hundred and fifty-seven days, and counting. Fourteen: Written by Evelyn Simon was excited. He was going to be in a music video! He was going to be a star! Well, just a back up dancer, but this could be his big break! This, would prove to the little green sparkly dude just exactly what he was made of! Fifteen: Written by Winston Whoa! It's already time for the annual Creepypasta family reunion! I'd better grab my best suit and make sure to have the most faceless face, just like usual! I have to look good this time! Last year I wore a red and green suit with a light up Santa Claus tie, all because Smile Dog told me the theme was Christmas! I should have known by that smirk on his face that he was lying about it! Well, this year will be different. I'll look fantastic, I'll even bring along my best battered corpses to impress everyone! Sixteen: Written by Evelyn I found myself racing away from the monster, running as fast as my foot could carry me. Thunder cracked, and I let out a loud scream, tumbling to the ground while that thing followed me, as relentless as before. This had to be a nightmare! "WAKE UP!" "You're late for school," The skull cried. Oh. Seventeen: Written by Winston Finally I reached the deepest chamber of the subterranean castle. Dust and dirt was caked to my clothes from exploring dark caves, escaping from lethal traps, and fleeing from angered cave-people. Finally, I was here. My eyes sparkled as I laid sight on the immense statue depicting a god of a long lost religion. I stepped forward and heard the clinking of a chain. Something tugged on my foot, prompting me to look down. A chain, which I hadn't seen before, had become wrapped around my foot. It pulled weakly, but suddenly it yanked hard and hurled me up to the ceiling. I hung upside down now, dangling above the prized relic that I had struggled so long to reach. It was a sword. An ancient sword trapped in rock, long thought to be mere myth. But I had survived the challenges, traversed the most inescapable labyrinths, and had reached the legendary sword. It couldn't end here. I had to get free, and claim the sword as my own, to gain international fame for my discovery! Eighteen: Written by Evelyn Progress Nineteen: Written by Winston This was the night that the thing finally came out of the wall. For the last two weeks or so, it had poked its head out every night, and gazed at me. It was white eyed and dark, with a sinister toothy grin. Tonight, it finally left its assumed hiding place. It drifted from the wall in a shapeless blob, and then took the shape of a tall man, with a body of pure darkness. It stood at the end of my bed, just grinning. I was horrified at the monster. Why was it here? Who was it? What was it? I felt compelled to approach it. Reluctantly I pushed back the covers and sat up, while it still watched me. Its head tilted slightly, as if curious as to what I planned to do. In all honesty, I had no plan. I didn't know what I was doing. I crawled on my hands and knees toward the end of the bed, and then sat straight down and faced the thing. Its eyes pointed down at me, still empty and white. Its smile widened. Then I was overtaken by the shadows, and I felt nothing. My mind was gone, replaced with darkness. Twenty: Written by Evelyn Walking into the graveyard was the only thing I could do. Nobody in their right minds would even come into a mile radius into the Old Bone Yard. Well, in all normal circumstances, I wouldn't. But, being chased by a pack of wolves sort of compromises your options. So, with panic, I climbed over the gates, with snarling wolves behind me. The old, rusted barbed wires scraped at my knees, and I could already feel bruises forming when I landed on the ground with a loud and abrupt thump. Managing to get on my feet, for they were shaking like bones, I tripped and landed into a nearby pond. I treaded the deep, murky, water, feeling my body shaking. I could tell that the entire cemetery was not used in some time, but I didn't care. I swam to shore, cold and afraid. It would have been a beautiful night, had it been a normal one. Fog was setting in, and it was late at night, with no moon to be seen in the pitch of night. As I walked by, gravestones passed me, with the occasional statue of an angel. My arms were folded across the wet, cold flesh that seemed to be filled with goose bumps. Twenty-one: Written by Winston This piano is my only solace, even now... My damaged fingers hit key after key, playing this dreadful tune. I hear the angels at my window. They cry to me, and they beckon. I will not listen. My fingers hammer away at the keys, my ghostly and dark hands cascading through the dead silent air. The tune I play is silent. Silent like the cries of madness in my head, silent like the beckoning angels outside my window. I am silent, in a silent world, playing my silent tune. Twenty-two: Written by Evelyn A young man walked across the room wearing a gas mask. The street was bustling, with cars and sirens filling the air. There was a loud knock on the door, and within a second, he was gone. The last man on earth had perished. Twenty-three: Written by Winston The power coursed through me, in place of my blood. My eyes were no longer my own eyes, but the eyes of God. I stood before the vanquished corpses of my enemies -- the kingdom. My body was stained with the blood of mankind, and but a single wound had dared to remain on my body. I wasn't human after what I had done. I was something better, and something worse. I had become a being of godly might, and satanic evil. The only thought left in my mind was of wholeness, and that I was one with... God. Twenty-four: Written by Evelyn A old dog was walking through the mud. The dog had twelve whole puppies to care for, and could feed them, but had no idea how to teach them how to hunt for food, for when they got older, they must learn to care for themselves. The old dog picked up a stick, but decided it would never be enough to entertain the puppies. The dogs bones creaked with every step in the mud, but continued farther onward. Soon, the dog stumbled across what appeared to be a doll of sorts. The older dog blinked, and put it in it's mouth to brink home to it's puppies. The puppies, of course, loved it and found it delightful. They yipped and yowled with joy, for they knew when their time came, they would learn how to hunt. Image and Genre Same as above, but a genre is also selected with the image. One: Written by Evelyn Genre: Miscellaneous I looked towards the door, gasping for air, my hands clawing at the air. I stumbled across the wooden floor, seeing a humanoid figure in the darkness. I broke into a sprint- Two: Written by Winston Genre: Friendship or Romance How many years has it been? Too many. Too many years since I let you down, since I abandoned you. Every day now seems to scrape away a tiny piece of my brittle heart time and time again, leaving me incapable of functioning as a normal human being. Some sort of ruthless monster, is what I'm sure I am -- or at least, was. Only a true beast could possibly devastate someone so hugely and irreversibly... Three: Written by Evelyn Genre: Comedy Thunder rumbled across the sky, and without a doubt the Bearded Man was a having a relationship between the three slave bikers, forced to endure his sexual advances. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Stories Category:Original Content Category:Fiction